


I want in

by TheAverageOne11



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Exploration, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Plotty, Porn With Plot, Reggie Mantle explore his sexuality, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Riverdale Season 4 Episode 18Reggie wants to be a part of Kevin and Fangs' business so Kevin shows what exactly they do.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	I want in

**Author's Note:**

> You might be asking what is this? Truth is I don't really have an answer to that question. All I know is I love it.  
> I'm convinced Reggie is not straight at this point, you can't change my mind.  
> 

It's safe to say that Kevin was pretty astonished when Reggie approached him and Fangs, wanting to get in on their business. What was even more astonishing however, was the fact that Reggie remained interested even after learning that their cash was coming from tickling videos rather than intricate drug businesses. Kevin had always assumed that Reggie was purely straight, on the grounds that Reggie made sure to clarify it on every occasion he could, as if there were ever any doubts. But he supposes that Reggie was just in a rough financial situation, especially considering his father is an abusive asshole, so money certainly doesn't come easily for him.

Kevin tried to keep a straight face, but he'd be lying if it said it wasn't adorable how unsure of himself Reggie seemed when asking if Terry would want someone like him, though he wasn't sure what he meant by it. Reggie is an incredibly attractive boy, though not Kevin's type; not to mention the fact that he knows he has an adorable laugh, so he really couldn't see how Terry wouldn't want him. Judging by the look Fangs gave him, he was also thinking the exact same thing. Things were pretty awkward between Fangs and Reggie, knowing that Reggie almost killed him once, but Reggie already apologized countless times and the boys were clearly trying not to bring it up. Regardless, seeing Fangs' nod of approval was all Kevin needed.

So they called Terry and informed him of the new recruit they found. He sounded very pleased with them, which in all honesty was kind of creepy. Kevin sent one picture of Reggie and Terry almost instantly replied that he expected them on set later that day. The look on Reggie's face was priceless. It a mix of so many emotions that it was hard to decipher all of them. Pride, excitement, relief, embarrassment and even anxiety.

"Great to have you on board, Reggie! Kevz I gotta go hang with Sweet Pea so I will catch you guys later at the shoot." Fangs said. moving to give Kevin a peck on the lips, but something happened because he suddenly stopped mid-movement and the look on his eyes changed to confusion, as if he didn't know what to do. After a long second, he settled on a kiss on the cheek and left a little too quickly. Reggie seemed to catch that because he raised his eyebrows curiously. But from Kevin's point of view that kind of reaction was completely reasonable. After all, what even are they at this point? They haven't quite given their relationship any form of clarity yet, which seemed like a good thing at first, but now it's just asinine.

"Well, see you tonight I guess." Kevin said and starting making his way to the door as well, but suddenly a strong and muscular hand gripped his forearm tight. Turning around, he was met with a confused Reggie, seemingly putting words together in his head.

"Sorry, but before you go, could you, um, show me what exactly goes down on one of these videos?" Kevin looked at him with pity and uncertainty. This was certainly going in a weird direction, but Reggie deserves to know the specifics of what he's doing so it's not like Kevin really has a choice. "Please?" Kevin added with a weak smile. _Damn it._

"Okay, come with me." Kevin told him, giving off a sigh of a resignation. He heard Reggie whisper a thank you behind him, barely audible.

* * *

Taking Reggie to his house was pretty risky, especially if his dad was home from work. His dad knows Reggie ever since they were kids, so Kevin hopes that he wouldn't assume they were hooking up, but it's better safe than sorry. He opened the door carefully and told Reggie to be quiet, who gave a nod in response. Before he registered what he was doing, he grabbed Reggie by the arm and slowly led him to his room. His dad probably wasn't at home, but if he was and saw them, he would undoubtedly go up to his room at least a few times which could lead to Kevin's business being exposed.

When they reached his room, Kevin quietly closed the door behind him and exhaled in relief. Reggie on the other hand was smirking and Kevin would have found it annoying if he didn't look so cute.

"What?" He complained.

"You embarrassed of me or something? You should chill bro, I'm pretty sure us fucking isn't the first thought that would come to your dad's head when he sees you taking me to your room. Besides you have an extremely hot boyfriend, if I do say so myself." Kevin's face turned red, but he certainly wasn't going to argue because that would involve extending that conversation. "Unless... you two aren't boyfriends?" Reggie imposed, his expression changing to something else. If Kevin didn't know any better he'd say he was actually concerned for him.

"No, we're um, we're not. Not really." Kevin replied awkwardly, looking down.

"What? That's insane. You should work that out, you're crazy for each other. You shouldn't worry about Moose, he wants you to move on and be happy." Kevin winced at the mention of that name. He's not surprised though, Moose was Reggie's best friend after all. He had nothing left to say and Reggie definitely seemed to get the hint as he didn't push any further.

"Anyway." Kevin almost yelled out, swiftly changing the topic "Let me show you some of my videos so you can be ready for tonight." He grabbed his laptops and opened folder after folder until he reached a folder titled 'Biology Homework' at which Reggie chuckled. He opened up a longer one he shot with Fangs and pressed play. Kevin made sure to observe the other boy's face for any signs of discomfort or doubt. They may not be the best of friends but Kevin still has no intention of being responsible for dragging him into something he doesn't want to do just so he can earn some cash. However, surprisingly enough, there was no discomfort in Reggie's face at all. In fact, at first he was laughing at the silly laughter of Kevin and Fangs as they tickled each other, but by the time they were 5 minutes in, he was completely memorized judging by the fact that he barely blinked and never uttered a single word. Reggie never turned away from the screen, but rather kept looking at it with an intense look in his eyes that confused Kevin. Getting the reassurance he needed that Reggie was up for it, he was about to close the video when the jock finally spoke.

"Okay, I've seen enough." Reggie suddenly jumped up and turned around, facing away from Kevin, who furrowed his brows. It looked as if things were going well, so this sudden outburst didn't make any sense.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kevin asked, putting his laptop aside and getting up from the bed. Suddenly he heard Reggie exhaling and he turned to face Kevin, nothing visible on his face.

"Oh, nothing I just - Nevermind, you can count me in." Reggie replied a little too quickly for Kevin's liking.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna give you any ideas to do something you don't want to." Reggie just rolled his eyes.

"I do want to do it, bro. That wasn't the problem." If he wasn't already, Kevin was definitely confused now. He was getting way too many mixed signals. So Kevin concluded that a change in methodology was needed.

"Okay, tell you what, how about we give it a try right now?" He asked before he even thought about what he was offering. This was exactly the kind of situation Kevin initially wanted to avoid. Reggie looked at him with those vulnerable eyes and he nodded gently, a quiet yet decisive 'okay' coming out of his mouth. That being said, getting themselves in the position to start tickling each other was very awkward, so in some way Kevin is glad that they gave it a test before shooting. They were both standing on their knees on the bed, just looking at each other for a few seconds before Kevin reached out with his hands and put them on either side of Reggie's chest. The other boy's breath hitched at the touch, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Kevin.

"Take it off." Reggie looked at Kevin, clearly taken aback and almost horrified at what he was telling him to do.

"W-What?" Reggie asked, to which the other's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Sorry, I meant um, your varsity jacket. Its material is a little too thick." Reggie just nodded and awkwardly took his jacket off, tossing it aside, now only in a black shirt. Kevin gulped at the sight of that chiseled, muscular body, well defined even through his shirt. "Well here we go." Before Reggie knew it, Kevin was tickling him ferociously and mercilessly and Reggie couldn't keep it together. He was laughing wildly and Kevin could immediately tell that Reggie was going to be a hit just by the sound of his laughter. Reggie seemingly forgot all about the awkwardness of the situation as he let himself be tickled by him. In his laughter, Reggie ended up flat on the bed on his back, with Kevin sitting on his lap and tickling him. But then suddenly Kevin heard the other boy asking him to stop, of course not sounding very convincing due to the laughter, but he stopped regardless. That's when Kevin felt something push up beneath his ass where he was sitting, something hard which wasn't there before. _Oh my god.._

Kevin already had a good idea of what it was, but he had to make sure, so he stepped back, taking a seat on the bed in-between Reggie's legs and sure enough, Reggie had a boner. Turning his head to make eye contact with Reggie, he was met with an absolutely mortified expression on the boy's face and Kevin couldn't help but to feel bad.

"I am so sorry... I can explain-" Reggie's panic was immediately cut off by Kevin.

"Hey, it's okay. It's a natural reaction." Kevin said, trying to ease the tension. Suddenly, a realization hit him. "That's why you freaked out earlier with the video, isn't it? It got you hard." When the other boy didn't answer, instead deciding to look anywhere else but at Kevin, he got his answer. "Reggie..."

"I don't know what to say Kevz, I'm as bewildered as you are..." Reggie admitted, his cheeks blushing.

"Hey it's completely fine! You're allowed to explore your sexuality without feeling ashamed of it, this isn't anything bad Reggie. I'm more than happy to help with your self-discovery, if that's what you want." Kevin said with nothing but fondness and assurance in his voice. The words seem to reach Reggie because he's finally looking at him dead in the eyes with that intense look that Kevin saw earlier. "And you know wha- mmph!" Whatever words he was about to say were lost with the push of Reggie's lips against his. Kevin reciprocated on instinct, before his better judgement could intervene. Kissing Reggie felt amazing, his lips were even softer than they looked and he was surprisingly gentle. When he felt Reggie's palm on his left cheek, Kevin snapped out of it, breaking the kiss. "What was that?" He asked, breathless.

"You helping me explore my sexuality?" Reggie replied, a cheeky yet nervous smile on his face.

"Reggie... I can't. I have a boyfriend." Reggie raised his eyebrows again.

"You and Fangs aren't official yet, right? So, he can't really be mad can he?" Suddenly, Kevin regrets ever having said that. In one swift motion, Reggie flipped them over, with Kevin, gasping slightly at the motion, laying on his back with Reggie hovering over him, his right hand between the back of Kevin's head and the soft cushion of the bed. "Which makes you fair game." He added, his face so close to Kevin's that they were breathing the same air. Under these circumstances, Kevin couldn't blame himself for being really turned on, so he banished his better judgement where it would not interfere and simply parted his lips slightly, practically inviting Reggie to kiss him again.

So Reggie did. He kissed Kevin passionately, taking his time to properly memorize every sensation of kissing another guy for the first time. He felt Reggie's tongue push past his lips, licking at his mouth. Reggie's hands dropped to the hems of his shirt, removing it swiftly and tossing it aside. Reggie than straightened himself on his knees, taking off his own shirt in front of the other boy. Kevin couldn't help but reach out and touch Reggie's abs, who smirked and flexed his muscles in return.

"Wow..." Kevin whispered, still exploring Reggie's beautifully sculptured chest with his fingers. Reggie smirked confidently and captured Kevin's lips again. While kissing him, Reggie made quick work unzipping Kevin's pants and eventually breaking the kiss to remove both of their pants. He instinctively moved to remove the last piece of garment separating their skins, but stopped at the realization that they were both solely in their underwear. "Hey, it's okay. No need to rush." Kevin whispered to his ear and firmly grabbed Reggie's butt cheeks. Kevin smiled with a naughty look on his face, one that Reggie had never even thought he could see on the other boy's face as he pushed their erections to grind against each other, the only thing separating their contact being the thin layer of underwear. The moan that came out of Reggie was delicious, inspiring Kevin to keep grinding them together. "Fuck! Oh my god Kevin!" They both started moaning as Reggie joined in on the efforts, establishing a slow and steady rhythm with Kevin simultaneously pushing Reggie's face down to kiss him.

Suddenly, Reggie pulled apart to make eye contact with Kevin, his look pleading "Kevz, can I-?"

"Please!" Kevin seemed to understand the question because he quickly removed his underwear, to spite wanting not to rush just a couple of minutes ago. He grabbed a condom and lube and from the night stand and started preping himself while Reggie put on the condom. Once he put some lube on his cock, Reggie lined it up with Kevin's hole, his eyes asking him for permission. Kevin could only nod as the anticipation was almost too hard to bare. Not wasting any time, Reggie pushed in, immediately being met with a warmth and tightness that he'd never felt on a woman before.

"Jesus Christ!" Reggie moaned out as he pushed in deeper, almost getting driven to madness by the delicious sounds coming out of Kevin. 

"Oh wow... Just like that Reggie, don't stop!" Reggie did as he was told, keeping the medium pace that made them both ecstatic. He moved to crash their lips together and unlike before it was needy and extremely messy.

"Reggie, I-" Kevin moaned out slowly, but was interrupted by the sudden feel of Reggie's hand on his cock.

"I got you." He simply said as he started stroking him through his orgasm. It felt quite odd, touching a foreign penis, especially as it pulsed through the release. That feeling alone, followed by the delicious and weak moans coming out of Kevin's mouth was enough to drive Reggie over the edge himself. He removed the filled condom and plopped down on the bed next to Kevin. both of his arms on his chest.

"Wow." They both said at the same time, completely out of breath, followed by a small chuckle.

"So, did I help you out?" Reggie scoffed at the question.

"Hmm, I don't know. You might have to show me a couple more things." Reggie replied, his lips pouting like a kid who didn't get his favorite toy.

"Better hurry then, I won't be fair game for long." Reggie smiled, pulling him in for another kiss to wipe that smug grin off his face.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the bedroom door, followed immediately by someone opening the door.

"Hey, I thought I heard - AGH" Tom Keller immediately closed his eyes shut at the image of his son and Reggie naked on the bed.

"Oh my god, Dad! I thought you were at work!" Kevin said, mortified as he and Reggie collected their scattered clothes and got dressed.

"And I thought you were at school! I didn't hear you come in!" He replied, his back turned towards the boys. "I'm just gonna go." He added, before closing the door shut.

"Well, sneaking around was a good idea." Reggie said sarcastically, his pants half-way on. Kevin just sank on his bed, his hands shamefully covering his face. Perhaps him finding the tickling videos would be less humiliating...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I know this wasn't amazing, but I wanted to finish it today to spite being in a rough mood. I hope you enjoyed it and any feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> Stay safe y'all.


End file.
